


And So We Met

by castiels little angel (castielslittlehunter), castielslittlehunter



Category: Tobuscus - Fandom, Toby Turner - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslittlehunter/pseuds/castiels%20little%20angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielslittlehunter/pseuds/castielslittlehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor moves from New York to Los Angeles, California. Little does she know that her next door neighbor is Toby Turner! Will their friendship and love for each other survive, or will YouTube tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving To Cali

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is one of my very first fanfics :) make sure to leave comments/questions below and I will respond to them when I can! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it.

**Taylor's POV**

[Taylor's Moving/Lunch Outfit - Polyvore](http://www.polyvore.com/taylors_moving_lunch_outfit/set?id=103512082)

"Thanks so much for all your help Anthony. It would've taken me two weeks without your, Kalel, and Ian's help," I said with gratefulness. I seriously couldn't have done this all on my own.

"It's no problem Taylor. Anything for a cousin. Kalel and I are really glad you'll be living out here from now on."

"I'm glad too, and very happy to have some people I know."

"Oh don't worry, we'll introduce you to some of our friends. They already know you're a YouTuber, so you should have plenty enough things to talk about."

"Thanks so much again for all your help," I told Anthony, and hugged him. "Thank you so much Kalel," I said when she came out of my new home, and hugged her too.

"It was no problem Tay! We're still having lunch at one, right?"

"Of course!"

"Great! I'll be back to pick you up then."

"I'll be waiting!" I said, and turned to Ian as he walked out. "Thanks a lot Ian. I really appreciate all of your help."

"No problem Taylor. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"You know it. Bye guys."

"Bye!" They responded in unison. I watched them get in their cars, and drive away. I pulled out my phone and started vlogging. "Hey there, Internet Users!" I began with my regular intro. "Just checking in to say that I made it! I have successfully performed my cross-country move from New York to California. HERE I AM CALIFORNIA! SHOW ME WHATCHU' GOT!" As I was looking into the front facing camera on my iPhone lens, I saw my new neighbor on his front porch, vlogging just like me. "Oh look, Internet Users! He's vlogging too!" I whispered to the camera. I locked my front door, pulled out my car keys, and started heading towards my silver Range Rover Evoque Prestige. I unlocked the door, and put my phone on its stand, still vlogging. I got into my car, and turned toward my phone. "Can I tell you guys a secret?" I asked, and turned the car on. I lowered my voice and said, "I think he's hotter than the sun. But don't tell anyone. It's our little secret." I winked at the camera. "Well my fellow Internet Users, I've got to go and find somewhere to buy food before Kalel comes back to get me for lunch. Love you guys, and keep on Surfing the Web." I said, and signed off. I hit the "upload to YouTube" button, and had Siri direct me to the nearest supermarket to fill my empty fridge.

**Toby's POV**

I woke up in front of my desktop this morning. I must've fallen asleep doing some edits for the Dead Island Riptide Literal Trailer. Loud sounds were coming from the house next door, so I'm guessing whoever bought it was finally moving in. I got up to go take a shower and put on some fresh clothes. After my shower, I found Gryphon outside, barking at our new neighbors. There were four of them over there, three of which I knew. There was Anthony and Ian of Smosh, and there was Anthony's girlfriend, Kalel. And then there was the girl I didn't know. She was unconventionally beautiful, and her hair looked golden in the sunlight. I didn't want to seem creepy and stare, so I picked up Gryphon and headed inside. It was already eleven, so I decided to call Jack and see if he wanted to grab some food before we worked on YGS #50 some more. But just as I was about to call him, he called me. "Hey man," I said. "I was just about to call you."

"Oh cool. Why were you going to call me?" Jack asked.

"To see if you wanted to grab some food before we work some more on YGS," I explained.

"That's why I was calling! So should we say 12:30?"

"Yeah, 12:30 sounds great. I'll pick you up."

"Alright, bye Toby."

"Bye Jack."

After I got off the phone with Jack, I recorded a few episodes of Minecraft, Happy Wheels, Slender and Terarria for TobyGames, and then decided to take Gryphon for a walk. I left my house, and started lazy vlogging on my porch. I put my phone in the bushes, and started the lazyvlog. "Audience?! What are you doing in my bushes, Audience? Intro of darkness then redness then whiteness. So today, I woke up like an hour ago at my computer. I must've fallen asleep doing some editing for the Literal Trailers." I said, walking around. That's when I noticed the new girl next door, and it looked like she was doing what I was doing. I decided to tell the Audience about her. "Oh! So today I saw Ian and Anthony from Smosh...in my neighbor's backyard! I wasn't creeping or anything, but I guess they were helping her move in. And she's hothothothothothot. Look," I said, and pointed my phone towards her. "There she is. I think she's vlogging. I dunno. I'll go over there and formally introduce myself and Gryphzor," I pointed my phone towards my dog, puttering around on the porch, "later. It's about time for me to go get Jack so we can have lunch, so I'm gonna go. I think. The winner of yesterday's t-shirt is annotated in the bottom middle of the video, and if you'd like to enter to win a t-shirt, post a comment about, uh, hothothotness, lunch, jacksfilms, new neighbors aaand waking up late. Badadododododododo subscribe! Outro of darkness then redness then whiteness then BOOP!" I finished my lazyvlog just as my new neighbor pulled out of her driveway. I dug out the keys to Convertibuscus, and started my drive to Jack's house.


	2. Lunch With Friends

**Toby's POV**

The ride to Jack's wasn't long, I reached his house in about twenty minutes, leaving ten minutes to look over what he's done so far for YGS #50. I texted him that I was here and walked up to his door, right when he opened it.

"Hey man!"

"Hey Jack! How's YGS going?"

"Awuh man it's going great. How've you been, since you know, Olga..."

"I've been doing okay, I guess. It's just better that we're friends anyway, you know?"

"If you say so man. Let me just grab a few things, and we'll head out. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. IHOP I guess. I haven't been there in ages."

"IHOP it is then. Come on, I'm ready," Jack said, and we walked out to Convertibuscus and got in. I thought about asking Siri for directions, but then thought better of it. I can get to IHOP without Siri, right? Wrong. I ended up driving all around LA, and had to ask Siri for directions anyway. But not before a quick Starbucks run, which I think was the root of my problem. We eventually got to IHOP around one. It was pretty good timing if you ask me, because we were seated in a booth immediately. After about ten minutes of looking at the menu, I noticed that the booth across from us was now occupied. I looked over and saw none other than my new neighbor and Kalel.

"Jack," I whispered. "Jack! JACK!!"

"What is it Toby," he said, not looking up from his menu.

"Do you see those two girls across from us?"

Jack looked up from his menu, and looked over. After a few seconds, he turned back to me. "Yeah man that's Kalel and Taylor."

"Kalel and who?"

"Taylor. She just moved here."

"How did you know?"

"I'm subscribed to her channel. I watch her videos," Jack said, blushing a little bit. We stopped talking to order our food, and when our waiter had gone, I continued the conversation.

"Oh. She's my new neighbor."

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH! Keep your voice down!" I whispered. Jack just stared at me in shock. Just then our food came. I started eating while Jack just kept on looking at me. "Jack, eat," I insisted. "I'll tell you everything when we get back to your place." After a minute or two, he began eating, but looked at me skeptically through the whole meal.

**Taylor's POV**

[Taylor's Moving/Lunch Outfit - Polyvore](http://www.polyvore.com/taylors_moving_lunch_outfit/set?id=103512082)

I found a supermarket near me with the help of Siri, and reached my new home the same time Kalel pulled into my driveway. I quickly put my things away, grabbed my purse, and hopped into Kalel's car. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"Mmmm, IHOP."

"Alrighty then," I said, and turned on the radio. "What's a good station to listen to out here?"

"I don't really listen to the radio, I just plug in my iPod and listen to that. The cord is right there if you want to plug in your phone," she said, pointing to the wire that was connected to her car.

"Okay," I said, and plugged in my iPhone. I perused my music collection and then finally decided on Thinking About You by Calvin Harris.

"I've never heard this song before."

"I just heard it a few days ago on Spotify."

"Spotify, where new music is discovered and loved."

"You got that right Kalel."

"Hey, do you have Drunk by Ed Sheeran?"

"How could I not?!?!"

"Well then put it on!" Kalel exclaimed. I picked the song, and we sang along together until we reached IHOP.

Once we were at IHOP, we were seated in a booth instantly, right across from my new neighbor.

"Oh, Taylor, I forgot to tell you, Anthony and I are having a party tonight in your honor at our place."

"What? So soon?"

"Well yeah. We want you to at least know some people before Playlist Live. You ARE going to Playlist Live, right?"

"Yeah but I've met some of these people before."

"But that was at conventions when there's no time for anything. This is just a mixer, a more relaxed and friendly setting. You'll do fine, I promise," Kalel reassured me. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just a little get together. We ordered and ate our food and talked about the gathering some more.

"I can wear what I'm wearing now, right?"

"Of course. They're not going to judge you, Taylor. They're all very excited to meet you. A lot of them already watch your videos."

I looked down at my current outfit, which consisted of my beige flats, blue skinny jeans, my Mickey Mouse sweater, a silver ring that says 'believe' on it, my black purse, owl earrings, and a flower headband. I thought about it and decided I'd change later.

Kalel and I paid for our food and left. She dropped me off at my place and reminded me about the party.

"Don't forget, party at ours at 7."

"Alright, I'll be there," I said, closing the door. I waved goodbye and watched her drive away. I turned to open my door and was hit with a wave of exhaustion. "Woah." I checked my phone for the time, and was surprised to see that it was only 3pm. 'Why am I so tired?' I thought. 'It's only three! Oh wait, there's that pesky three hour time difference. Guess I'd better take a nap then. Don't want to be falling asleep at my own party.' I made my way to my empty bedroom, and laid down for a nap.


	3. Videos, Parties and Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long!! Here's chapter three, chapter four should be up within the week if not sooner.

**Toby's POV**

As soon as Jack and I left the restaurant, he started rapid fire questioning me.

"How? What? Toby! How could you not tell me? Don't you know who she is?"

"Jack...Jack...JACK...JACK!!!!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up man. I'll tell you everything when we get to your house."

"Right."

We drove in silence the rest of the way back to Jack's house, and once we got inside, he started questioning me again. I had to get him to be quiet again so I could tell him.

"Alright, a few months back the house was bought, and I didn't think anything of it because it's whatever. Then this morning, I woke up and heard loud noises, and figured that whoever had bought it was now moving in. Gryphon was outside barking at them so I went to go get him. That's when I saw Ian, Anthony, Kalel, and..."

"Taylor."

"Yeah, Taylor. I wasn't going to mention it to you because it didn't seem that important, besides the fact that Smosh was in Taylor's backyard."

"Dude, I've been telling you to watch her videos ever since the Olga thing. And Anthony is her cousin, so it makes sense that him, Kalel and Ian were helping her move in. Clearly you didn't take my advice though and watch her videos."

"Sorry man, I've just been caught up in-"

"I know, I know, your work. And you have been caught up in it since Olga. But just...try to get out there again, okay Toby? I think it'd be good for you," Jack said. Just then, his phone rang. He picked it up and read the message. As he was reading it, my phone rang too. I fished my phone out of my pocket, and read the text message. It was from Anthony Padilla. 'Party at mine tonight, to welcome my cousin to the area. 6:45, try your best not to be late. She's a YouTuber as well, so let's give her a warm YouTube welcome.'

"Party at Anthony's." I said.

"Yeah I see. You going?"

"Uhhh...Probably not. I should really be working on my literals." I lied. In reality I just didn't want to see Olga.

"You can't hide from her forever, Toby," Jack pointed out, as if he was reading my mind.

"I know. I'll just go over and introduce myself a little later on today."

"Swear?"

"Swear. Now let's get to work," I said, and sat down at one of Jack's computers to help him edit what we had filmed so far.

**Taylor's POV**

[Tay's Party Look](polyvore.com/taylors_party_outfit/set?id=103510491) 

I woke at the sound of my doorbell, and checked my phone for the time. It was 4:45pm, so it's not like I overslept and Kalel came to get me. In any event, I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed my slightly disheveled strawberry-blonde curls and went to answer the door. I opened the door, and saw my neighbor standing there, with a fruit basket in one hand, and his phone in the other. 

"Uhhh...Hi," he said, blushing a little. "I'm Toby, one of your new neighbors and I just thought I'd come by and introduce myself. This is for you," he said, handing me the fruit basket. Getting a closer look at it, I could see that it was only chocolate covered strawberries, and pineapples shaped like flowers. Two of my most favorite fruits in the entire world. Yum. "I hope you like the fruit," he started, "and I'm sorry for the lack of variety, it's the only thing I could find." 

"Oh it's perfectly fine," I said, finally finding my voice. "Strawberries and pineapples are my favorite fruits." 

"Oh, good." 

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry, I'm Taylor." 

"Taylor. Pretty name." 

"Thanks. Oh, would you like to come in?" 

"Sure." 

I stepped back out of the doorway so Toby could come in. "Just take your shoes off, and please forgive my mess and disorganization, I just moved in this morning." 

"It's fine, my house is pretty messy too." 

"Would you like anything to eat, or something to drink?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

"So tell me about yourself Toby." 

"I don't know, what do you want to know?" 

"Everything. What you do for a living, where you're from, how long you've been living here, everything." 

"Well, let's see. I was born in Mississippi, but grew up in Niceville, Florida, I've been here since 2008, the plan was for me to be a dentist but I graduated from University of Florida with a degree in telecommunication production and I make videos for a living." 

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before, like on my TV or something..." 

"That's because I'm on-" 

"ANNOYING ORANGE!" We said together, and busted up laughing. Toby and I ended up talking for a while, and in what felt like five minutes I got to know a lot about him. I looked at the time and noticed it was 6:15. 

"Well Toby, it was awesome talking to you, but I need to leave for this mixer thing," I said, and scrunched up my nose. 

"Oh. Well it was awesome spending time with you Taylor. Maybe next time I'll get to know all about you instead." Toby said, and got up to leave. Then I got an idea. 

"Hey Toby?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you doing anything tonight?" 

"No, why?" 

"You can come with me, if you want. It's a half hour drive and we can grab some food on the way, just in case all my cousin has is like chips or whatever." 

"Mmmmm...sure, why not. Just let me take my dog for a walk and we can go." 

"Alright, I'll be in my car waiting." I told him. Toby walked out the house, and I went to go change my clothes. 'Toby's an amazing guy.' I thought to myself. 'He's so kind and caring, and he's so cute. I thought he looked good from afar, he looks amazing up close.' I grabbed my jacket, slipped on my shoes, stuffed my phone, wallet and house keys in my bag, and grabbed my car keys. I locked the door behind me and went to get into my car. A few minutes later, Toby showed up at my passenger door, and I unlocked it for him. He got in and buckled up, and then looked at me with his sparkling green eyes. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Ready." I responded. I pulled out of my driveway, and started the drive to Kalel and Anthony's house.


	4. Parties and Ex-Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because of the snowstorm (which is why I was able to post yesterday, we got sent home early), I've gotten a day off! so here's chapter four! and if you want to ask me to update or have an idea or something you want Toby or Taylor to wear, just tweet me @leahgwalker! I promise I won't bite. Also, if you tweet me asking me to update often, or semi often, I might just actually update more. idk I'm weird.  
> instagram: leahgwalker  
> twitter: @leahgwalker

**Toby's POV**

_You can find Taylor's outfit[here](polyvore.com/taylors_party_outfit/set?id=103510491)_

I just watched her as she drove. I know, it sounds pretty creepy, but I did. She was just so beautiful that I couldn't help it.

"So Toby," she began, her voice music to my ears. "Do you know my cousin and his girlfriend?"

"Anthony? Yeah I know him and Kalel. Ian too."

"Ah good, so you'll know people. I think my cousin and Kalel will be a little busy being hosts and all," she said, pausing to look at me during the red light, "so can you introduce me to some of your friends if they're there?'

"Sure..." I said. I wasn't really sure she'd be into my type of people, but then again I had just met her. I guess now's as good a time as any to get to know her a little more. "So Taylor, my friend tells me you run a YouTube channel as well," I begin.

"Mhmm," she responds, slowly making her way to the 405.

"Well, what kind of videos do you make?"

"I vlog, mostly. I might do daily vlogs once in a while since my day to day life isn't that interesting, but I usually sit down and cover a topic once a week and a collab every other week along with my regular video. If not every other than at least twice a month somehow. Then I'll occasionally record some gameplay, but it never really goes up."

"Why don't you post it?"

"I mean, it's more of a special thing just for me really. And I don't think anyone'd really watch it. I think my viewers, if they're even into gameplay, would prefer to watch someone who's really good and knows what they're doing rather than someone who's just okay and is massively confused and easily scared. However, be that as it may, I do have a lot of gameplay stored on my computer. It just doesn't go up."

"Since we're sitting here stuck in traffic, tell me about yourself."

"Well," she began, sighing a little, while moving the car every so often. "I grew up in New Jersey. Moved to Britain for four years of college on a scholarship, and then came back to the United States. I started my videos as a project for school, and then they actually started to pick up. I didn't want to just quit, so I made a video every month, recapping the past month. And then I just, started full time I guess. I went to school for acting, graphic design, and telecommunications, so YouTube was kindof an 'until I get a grownup job' thing. But New York City was not proving itself so well, and I haven't been out here in a while, so I decided 'Hey, why not move?' YouTube's been pretty good to me, and I need to do something in order to keep my viewers, and my own, interest. Also moving out here makes it a lot easier to collaborate with people. I mean, hey, New York's great, but there's only so many East Coast YouTubers, and convention times are just busy for all of us. New York's so busy, and California seems like the polar opposite. Parts of it, anyway. This traffic, for instance, is worse than NYC's, and THAT'S saying something."

"Why'd you move?"

"From?"

"From Jersey to England to NYC?"

"Well, I like to change my scenery every once in a while. Going somewhere new, having a somewhat fresh start, meeting new people, doing new things. I guess it's all just kinda temporary. Things get old, routines form, old habits become harder to break. England was a spur of the moment decision, the scholarship came later. And in coming back to the States, I just wanted to be in the city. I've loved going there ever since I was a little girl, and Los Angeles just wasn't possible yet. I mean it was, but I didn't want to move all the way out here just to go back in a few years, or however long I decide to stay here," Taylor explained. I loved listening to her talk and about her travels and adventures. I could close my eyes and listen to her all day. So I did just that. I closed my eyes, and listened to her tell me about a small piece of her existence.

 

"Toby...Toby...Toby wake up we're here," I heard from somewhere nearby.

"Huh?" I didn't even know I had fallen asleep.

"Yeah. It took 45 minutes of traffic but we finally made it to Anthony and Kalel's place," Taylor said. I heard a little irritation in her voice, but brushed it off. She turned off the ignition and stepped out of her car. I followed suit. I met her in front of the car and gasped.

"What?" She asked worredly. "Do I look okay? Is something wrong?" She asked me, but couldn't be more wrong. I hadn't been paying attention to how beautiful she looked until now. Her sky blue dress brought attention to her eyes, which were about the closest they could get to sky blue. Her black sweater and bag looked good on her and her heels made her close to my height, but I was still taller than her by a few inches. And her hair fell perfectly on her. She was the walking definition of beautiful.

"You look so..."

"I look so what?"

"Beautiful. Taylor you look so beautiful."

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Thank you Toby. It's just something I threw together though." After a few minutes of silence, she cleared her throat and looked me in the eyes. "Ready?"

"Ready."

**Taylor's POV**

The moment I had stepped foot into Anthony and Kalel's house, I was dragged into their living room, and was surrounded by the girls of YouTube.

"I'm Zoe. This is Louise, Tanya, Alexa, Justine, Kate, Jeana, Marzia, Jenna, Grace, Hannah, Laina, Niomi, Laci, Raychul, Lisa, Kalel and Olga!" A girl said in a British accent, pointing to all the girls surrounding me. Zoe looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. "Well I already know most of you, but to those I don't, it's great to meet you!" Then ig hit me why Zoe looked so familiar. "Zoe, did you happen to frequent a Starbucks in Brighton or the central London area?"

"Uh, yeah, central London area...Why?"

"Did you happen to have hot tea spilled on you two or three times?" I asked. There was no harm in trying, but if this was the girl I had spilled tea on then boy were things about to get awkward.

Zoe looked at Tanya and Louise, probably for confirmation, and then looked back at me. "Yeah, actually I did."

It was then when I started turning red. "I knew it! Ohmigawd I am so sorry!"

Zoe started laughing. "Oh dear, that was you? It's okay!"

From then on I sat and talked with the girls for what seemed like hours, until I realized that Toby was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" A beautiful girl with a Russian accent asked me. I think her name was Olga, though I couldn't really remember.

"Yeah actually," I said, getting up from my seat on the couch. "I'm looking for the guy I came here with." I said, scanning the room.

"What's his name, and what does he look like? I might know him."

I closed my eyes, and thought about Toby. "He's tall, has green eyes, dark brown untamed hair, he has on a leather jacket, jeans, sneakers and a green t-shirt with writing on it, and his name is Toby," I said, finishing my description, opening my eyes and looking at Olga. "Know him?" I asked.

A spark of recognition flared in her green-grey eyes, and I could see she knew who I was talking about. But just as she was about to respond, Zoe, Tanya, and Louise dragged me out of the living room and into the game room.

"We've got some people we want you to meet, Taylor," Louise said, by way of explanation.

"This," Tanya said, pointing to the cluster of guys, "is our side of YouTube. Taylor, meet Jack and Finn Harries, Dan, Phil Lester, Caspar, Jim, Alfie, Joe, Marcus, Louis, Ben, Troye, Sam, Bertie, Chris, Charlie, and PJ."

"Hi!" The guys said, in various accents.

"And for the American chapter," Zoe said, pointing to yet another cluster of guys, "is Tyler, Connor, Bart, Jesse, Chester, Gabe, Joey, Sawyer, Jon, Phil DeFranco, Ray, Seth, Toby, Jack Douglass, Sean, Steve, Anthony, Ian, Joshua, Timothy, and the Fine bros."

"Well I know a lot of you, and to those I've just met, hi!" I laughed, my eyes falling on Toby. He held my gaze as he shifted in his seat, and then stood up. He started to walk in my direction, but then froze, his eyes fixed on the doorway. I turned just slightly, but not enough to be noticeable. Standing there in the doorway was Olga. While everyone around them was moving, most to give me hugs and chat, they just stood there, and I watched them while talking to Jack Douglass. She motioned for Toby to follow her, and after a little while he did. The moment he stepped out of the room with her, my heart dropped.


	5. The Night Before and The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I'm SO sorry for not updating for four months. I've been struggling with this one and everything that I was writing before has come out like shit. But I think I've struck a little bit of gold, so here's a little bit of it. It's just a teaser, so this chapter will be updated again tonight or sometime this week. I've just been having so many ideas for my other fic, Around The World, more than this one. But I'm plugging all cylinders into this one as of now. And to Kim, thank you so much for your comments and I'm still working on putting Ryan in here, I haven't forgotten :)

**Toby's POV**

'This cannot be happening.' I thought to myself. But no matter how many times I told myself that, it was. I knew Olga. I knew the look in her eyes when she saw me making my way to Taylor. And it wasn't a good one. But I'd followed her out here anyway. I'd followed her to the porch, and I really didn't want to have the conversation we were about to have, because I know I'm just going to cave, and fall right back into her. Once we had gotten out into the cool air, she spun around and faced me.

"Toby," she said, dragging her hand down my torso, "I miss you. And I know you miss me."

As much as I wanted to deny it, it was true. I'd missed her. Or maybe what we had. But I wasn't about to say anything. We had broken up months ago, because it just wasn't working for us. We weren’t good together, or so she'd said. She said she had wanted to be by herself for a while, and figure things out. But I'd seen her with a different guy the week after she'd asked for space, and I haven't seen or spoken to her since that day. Well, not until today at least.

"So whaddya say we get back together, hm? We can be just like we used to."

"Olga, I don't think that that's a good-"

"So Friday night at 7 then? I'll bring Thai food and we'll stay in at your place."

"No Olga that's not-" Just then I saw Taylor and Jack Douglass, standing by the window, engrossed in conversation. Olga took my momentary distraction as a sign of acceptance to her Friday night plans and kissed me. "See you later," Olga said, and went back in to join the party. When I looked back at where Jack and Taylor were standing, Taylor was gone.

**Taylor's POV**

I looked out the window just in time to see Olga and Toby kiss. After exchanging phone numbers with Jack Douglass, I excused myself and started saying my goodbyes. After promising to text and make plans with everyone to meet up again, I got in my car and left. It was nearly 2am, and that was 5am for me. I could've stayed and talked with everyone some more, but after seeing that kiss, I doubted I'd be that much fun to talk to anyway. I'd barely known Toby for a day, but I was falling for him. I thought his feelings were the same, but clearly I'd thought too much into it. I didn't even realize I was crying until I had to pull over because I couldn't see. 'Stupid girl,' I thought. 'Did you really think he liked you? You haven't even known each other for a day. Nothing but a few hours. Of course he already has a girlfriend, especially an exotic one like Olga.' I sat in my car and cried hard until my tears stopped coming so fast. Then I continued the drive home. Once I'd gotten home, I walked inside, dropped my shoes at the door, and went straight to bed, not even caring enough to wrap my hair up or change out of my clothes. The moment my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

[Taylor's outfit is here](http://www.polyvore.com/taylors_outfit_for_jacks_house/set?id=107776975)

I woke up the next morning with a little bit of a headache. It was a nice Sunday morning, until I remembered last night's events. I checked my phone for the time, saw that it was 10am, and saw that I also had five missed calls and three voicemails, all from the same number. I listened to them, and realized that they were from Toby. I silently wondered how he had gotten my number, since he was too busy with Olga while I was making my rounds before I headed out the door. Part of me wondered if he had gotten home okay, but I pushed all thoughts aside and concentrated on the day in front of me. I took a shower, and devoted the rest of the day to getting my house in order. Right when I had finished setting everything up and to my liking, my phone rang. I checked the Caller ID and saw that it was Jack Douglass.

"Hey Jack!" I exclaimed. As much as I wanted to be alone right now, I knew it wasn't good for me, so I decided to talk to him.

"Hey Taylor! Do you think you could come by and look at some sketches for Your Grammar Sucks 50?"

"Sure! Just give me the address and I'll be there soon," I said. He had told me about his Your Grammar Sucks series last night, and it was the most original thing I'd heard of. I jotted down his address, pulled on my Uggs and jacket, grabbed my bag, and left my now organized home. About half an hour later, I pulled into Jack's driveway. He greeted me at the door and, showed me to his living room. Sitting there in all his glory was the one person I'd been trying to get out of my mind, the one person I was trying so hard not to think about, and on some level, avoid. Right there, in Jack's home, was the Devil himself, Toby Joe Turner.

**Toby’s POV**

I sat down on the couch as Jack went to the door. I didn’t hear any knocking or the bell, but if it did, I probably wouldn’t have noticed. I was so tired from last night. I was so busy worrying about what had happened with Olga, and where Taylor had gone, that sleep just didn’t seem important. I had called and texted Taylor multiple times, but to no avail. I was just closing my eyes when I heard Jack re-enter the living room with his guest. I peeked out of one eye to see who it was, and my eyes immediately shot open, all traces of sleep gone. Taylor was his guest. Taylor was the one he had invited over to work on YGS #50 with him. I scrambled to stand up, but stopped short when I saw the look in her eyes. It was one of hurt, betrayal, and utter sadness. It crushed me to know that something or someone had hurt her so much, and I wanted to hurt whoever had caused her to feel this way. I couldn’t bear seeing her with that look in her eyes.

“Don’t worry about Toby,” Jack said. “He crashed here overnight, so he won’t be a bother,” he continued, jokingly.

“Hey…” I breathed. I hadn’t talked to her since we were in her car yesterday, and I wanted to know why she was upset.

“Hi,” she responded quietly, not meeting my gaze. After a moment of silence, she followed Jack into his study, and closed the door. I huffed, and sat down on the couch, closing my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Taylor’s POV**

I followed Jack into his study and closed the door, trying to block Toby out of my mind. He looked like he’d gone through hell, clothes rumpled, eyes bloodshot, bags under them, and his messy dark brown hair even messier than usual. Did he know that I saw him and, er, what’s-her-face? Why was he here, at Jack’s instead of at her place? If they were dating, wouldn’t he, shouldn’t he, be there? Or home? I asked myself all these questions, and about a million more, until Jack broke through my thoughts.

“Taylor, are you okay? You seem a little...distant.”

“Is Toby okay?” I asked him, brushing off his question. “He doesn’t look well.”

“Toby? Yeah, he’s fine. Why?”

“No reason. Just making sure he’s okay, that’s all,” I said, ending the conversation. I wasn’t ready to tell Jack my feelings for Toby...not just yet. He showed me the script for a few scenes, and I thought they were pretty funny. We then set up a date to meet up and record, and he showed me everything he had so far. When I left Jack’s house, Toby was nowhere to be found.


End file.
